Gece Randomness
by Writer With A Halo
Summary: Collection of loosly related Gece drabbles/one shots based around random words.
1. Mud

**A/N: Yo people! I decided to start a new fanfic, because, well I was bored. Anyway, I know loads of people have done this type of thing before but oh well. Enjoy...**

**Word: Mud**

**Cece POV**

Slowly, I trudged through the horrible squelchy **mud**. Gunther was already miles ahead of me. "Wait for me!" I yelled and Gunther let out a huge sigh and came to a stop. "Thank you." I said and tried to move a bit quicker only to fall flat on my face. I lifted my head and wiped the **mud** off my eyes. Gunther was laughing hysterically. "You think this is funny do you?" I asked annoyed and he carried on laughing. I took my chance to crawl towards him and grab his ankle, pulling him into the **mud **with me. "Who's laughing now?" I said triumphant.

"Still me!" Gunther replied and jumped on top of me so I sank even further into the wet, brown stuff.

"So not fair!" I said and Gunther laughed. I sank my hand into the **mud** and gripped some in my hand. I lifted my arm and started to run it through Gunther's blonde hair. Now I was the one laughing! Gunther suddenly pressed his pips hard against mine, spreading the **mud **over both our faces. "I kinda like **mud **now." I said when we broke apart.

**A/N: Tell me if you think I should continue or not. Or review if you have a random word.**

**Halo xxx**


	2. Paint

**A/N: Hey! I decided to grace you people with another chapter. So enjoy.**

**Word submitted by ****oruanhighluver7**

**Word: Paint**

**Cece POV**

I opened the tin of paint and poured grabbed a brush. Gunther and I had just moved into our own apartment and were about to paint the living room. We were having one pink feature wall and I had just opened the tin to begin painting. I dipped the brush into the paint and started streaking it over the wall. "Gunther!" I yelled as I put on a few more brush strokes.

"Coming bay-bee." He called and walked into the room wearing white, sparkly overalls.

"Paint." I told him and he picked up a brush and began painting. It was silence for a short while until Gunther managed to bump into me holding his brush and get paint all over my chest. I stood still for a moment shocked. I raised my brush and put one, big pink stroke straight down his face. He wiped it away from his eyes and stared at me in disbelief. I started laughing. And then he started to chase me.

We ran around the living room, smearing paint on each other. I managed to keep my face free of paint until Gunther grabbed me and kissed me, getting pink paint all over my face. In the end we had to go to the store and buy some more paint.


	3. Puppy

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another drabble! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! Remember to send in your prompts. Enjoy...**

**Word: Puppy**

**Submitted by: Anonymous**

**Cece POV**

"Cece?" Gunther called as I came in the front door to our apartment.

"Hey," I said and sat down on the sofa. Gunther came in holding a huge box wrapped in bright pink paper with a bow. He handed it to me.

"I got you a house-warming present!" He said excitedly and sat down next to me.

"Gunther, you do realise this is your home to?"

"I pay the rent, of course I know! Now open it!" Gunther ordered me so I pulled of the lid and looked inside. Staring up at me was a little, chocolate coloured puppy.

"Aww!" I squealed and lifted the puppy out, discarding the box on the floor. "It's so cute!"

"She is a labradoodle. I remember you mentioning that you like them."

"Thank you so much!" I told Gunther and leant over to give him a quick kiss. Betwinkler, our cat came in and took one look at the puppy before hissing and going into the kitchen to probably find some food. Oh well, he would get used to her.

"You can name her." I told Gunther. And he thought for a moment before answering.

"Cara?" He suggested.

"Perfect." I told him and hugged little Cara. My boyfriend seriously is the best.

**A/N: So did you like it? Tell me in reviews!**

**Halo xxxx**


	4. Cookies

**A/N: Writing up another prompt so...enjoy.**

**Word: Cookies**

**Submitted by:**** SolarianLovix**

**Cece POV**

I came into the apartment to the sweet smell of cookies. I put my keys down and took off my coat and went into the kitchen. The whole of the worktops were covered in tray after tray of cookies. Gunther was wearing a betwinkled apron and mixing what looked like chocolate chip cookie dough. "Why are you crazy baking?" I asked as I picked up one of the cookies and bit into them. They were delicious.

"Because I am nervous!" He said and started putting the dough onto a baking tray.

"Really? I've never known a Hessenheffer to be nervous before." I told him and continued eating my cookie.

"I am today."

"Why?" I asked and Gunther didn't answer. He pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to me.

"Will you marry me?" He said simply and opened up a little box to reveal the hugest diamond I had ever seen.

"Sure. Get down on one knee though." I told Gunther and he looked confused.

"Its something that Americans do!" He shrugged and got down. I held out my hand and he slipped the ring on my finger above the promise ring he gave me when we were sixteen. I pulled my new fiancé up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What do we do with all of the cookies?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Get some milk?" Gunther suggested and I smiled.

**A/N: Like or hate? Review and don't forget to send me your prompts!**


	5. Rain

**A/N: Hey! Another drabble type thing for you guys. Remember to review with your prompts.**

**Word: Rain**

**Suggested by: IloveGeCe**

**Cece POV**

We were just down the street from the apartment when it started pouring down with rain and huge hailstones. We ran to the apartment building and quickly went inside. We went up to our apartment and I took off my coat and shoes and went into our bedroom to get changed. My puppy Cara was curled up under the bed, terrified of the loud thunder. I got changed and picked Cara up and went into the living room where Gunther was sat on the sofa, still soaking wet.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" I asked as I sat down.

"I don't see the point if I'm about to go back outside." He told me. I was a bit confused.

"Why are you going back outside?" He said nothing and just got up. Gunther pulled me up as well and handed me my coat.

"Put it on." He instructed and I hesitantly slipped my coat back on. He handed me my shoes and then took my hand and led me back downstairs. I stopped just before we went out of the door back into the rain.

"I don't want to get wet again!" I said and dug my heels into the floor as Gunther tried to pull me.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked.

"Not right now, no." I told him and he sighed. He let go of my hand I thought he was going to go back up to our apartment when he lifted me off the ground and placed me back down on the other side of the door. Just as I was about to protest and run back in Gunther bent down and kissed my lips. Softly at first and then slightly harder. We must have been stood in the rain for a while because we were both ill for the next week.


	6. Shopping

**Word: Shopping**

**Submitted by: ****oruanhighluver7**

**Cece POV (A/N: I have no idea why I still put that because they are all Cece POV. But anyway...)**

Gunther and I entered the mall and Gunther immediately dragged me over to the newest shop, it was called Sparkle World. As we went inside, we were surrounded by sparkles. Every item in the shop had some type of sparkle, sequin or glitter on it. Gunther rushed off to look at something and I just stood still for a moment, not sure where to start. The shop was more department store than normal store.

I wondered around a bit and managed to find a few things that I liked. I paid and went outside to wait for Gunther. I must have been leaning against the store window for nearly half an hour before Gunther finally came out carrying about fifty bags. "How did you buy so much?" I asked him.

"It was sparkly!" He told me excitedly and we started walking round. We went in a few more shops before loading the car up and driving back to our apartment. When we got in I set my bags down and asked Gunther what he had bought in Sparkle World. Nearly all of the bags were filled with clothes, hats, underwear (sparkly underwear is just weird but oh well, he is a Hessenheffer), sequined kitchen utensils (again, another strange item), clothes for Betwinkler and Cara and a few other things. Literally everything was emptied onto the sofa until there was one bag left.

"What's in that one?" I asked and pointed to the bag. Gunther just smiled mischievously before running off down the hall. He came back a few minutes later clutching something large and silvery to his chest. He smiled at me again before turning it around. It was a photo frame covered in clear diamantes. Across the top was written 'Cece and Gunther' in black diamantes and along the bottom it said 'Yeah Bay-Bee'.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Love it!" I told Gunther and he hung it on the pink wall in our living room.

**A/N: I don't think it was particularly good but I literally just made it up as i went along. Anyway, don't forget to send in your prompts.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Rainbow

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had loads of tests at school and stuff. Anyway, I've decided to grace you all with another drabble.**

**Word: Rainbow**

**Submitted by: ****VarialJessy**

**Cece POV**

I was sitting in the park with Gunther when it started to rain heavily. We quickly gathered up all of our stuff and headed under the nearest tree. "My hair will be ruined!" Gunther exclaimed and started to shake the water out of his blonde hair. "Your hair? My outfit!" I said as I looked down and my soaked clothes. Gunther placed his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Cece, my hair is much more important than your clothes." He told me.

"No it's not!" I retaliated.

"It is!"

"It's stopped raining!" I noticed, cutting our argument short. We stepped out from under the tree. The sun had begun to shine again and there was a rainbow spread across the sky. "Look," I said, pointing up at the sky, "A rainbow." Gunther looked up to where I was pointing.

"It's nearly as beautiful as you bay-bee." Gunther said and we left the park.

**A/N: I know it was cheesy but oh well. Don't forget to send in your prompts.**


	8. Candy

**Word: Candy**

**Submitted by: ****gece-shipper1132**

**Cece POV**

Gunther and I were sat on the sofa in our apartment when there was a knock at the door. Our labradoodle Cara barked as Gunther stood up to open the door. I saw him freeze as someone said his name from the other side in an accent very similar to his but much thicker. I got up and walked over to the door to find a girl standing on the other side, she had very long, blonde hair and had a goat standing beside her on a leash. "Who are you?" The girl asked with a slight look on disgust as she looked at what I was wearing.

"Who am I? Who are you and why are you here?" Gunther looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Candy! I've come to bring my Gunther home!" She said and pushed past us inside, pulling her goat with her. Gunther shut the door and turned around.

"Cece, this is Candy. My friend from the old country."

"Friend?" Candy laughed, "You were always so funny Gunther! We were much more than friends!"

"Well I don't care what you were, now leave!" I went and opened the door again.

"Who is this little red headed girl Gunther?"

"I happen to be his fiancé and this happens to be our apartment and I would appreciate it if you would GET OUT!"

"Oh please! My Gunther would never marry someone like you!"

"Just because you were together when you were like five does not make him _your _Gunther. Now take your goat and leave!" I went and started to push her out of the door. When she was past the door way I slammed the door shut behind her. "Your taste in girls has improved a lot." I told Gunther and we sat back down.


End file.
